Gangs & Guns
by Blikinell
Summary: The Reds and Blues are gangs and the Blues hire Tex to kill the Reds.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in an overpopulated city where people are stuffed in small spaces and where streets are congested with all sorts of automobiles, there are bound to be bad seeds. The slums―areas with bad neighborhoods and filled with bad people.

With violence, drugs, and all sorts of crimes, gangs are widespread. Some range from a few adolescent kids trying to cause trouble to—what could be called—_communities_ who cause organized crimes and break laws every day. Gangs who murder and rob people for a living, and the people who live in the areas are used to it. There are even rival gangs―either formed from bad blood, or trespassing on uncharted territories, or a plethora of many other reasons. But there is a gang war that overshadows all others and lives in infamy.

Of course, I'm talking about the Reds vs. the Blues.

Nobody knows how it started, nobody knows what caused the war to start. Not even the gangs know how they started fighting. But both sides don't care anymore, and just know that only one can be victorious.

It's funny how the members of each gang look like they don't even belong in them, but they can be pretty ruthless when they want to.

First, the Reds. The Reds are… _unique_, to be polite. The leader of the gang is an aged man named Sarge. It's his real name, but it can also be used with his drill army sergeant attitude. Once served in the military, the old man had to finally retire and decided to live deep into the city. I guess he hasn't gotten rid of the war mentality because he acts like he's still back at camp.

Then there's Simmons. A young nerdy man, he looks like a teacher's pet―and you'd be right. A total kiss ass to Sarge, he'd do anything to please him, and can be quite bloodthirsty and excited about getting rid of the Blues.

Next up is Grif. Where to even start with Grif? Fat, lazy, and unwilling to do anything, he doesn't know how he got himself into this mess. The only reason Grif is still in this stupid war is because he doesn't have anywhere to go and nothing else to do.

And, finally, the newest member of the gang is Donut. A young man who acts a bit girly and makes accidental innuendos, he is too happy and preppy for his own good. Both gangs don't know why he's in this war if he acts so upbeat or why he's like himself if he's in this kind of situation. The only reason he's still in the Reds is because he's got a good arm and makes some good food.

Then there's the Blues. They are a bit more like what you would see in a gang, but they have their moments. The leader of this gang is Church. He's an angry man who could rant about anything. He doesn't take shit from nobody and sometimes questions why he's even in this gang war.

Tucker's next. A womanizer and major flirt, he likes to think that he's fucked every hot woman on Earth. Tucker's the only one on both sides who can be good at combat.

Then Caboose. Caboose is in a world of his own. Not bright, he doesn't even know how he got in the gang. The others don't know either. Also, Church is his best friend, but he doesn't think the same. Don't tell that to Caboose, though, because what he lacks in brain, he makes up for in brawn.

While they were rivals, the two gangs didn't fight that much. But, after a few days of no fights and waiting for the next move, the Blues make a decision that will change their life.

"Why don't we ask for help?" Caboose had asked. Church and Tucker looked at him, surprised by this.

"Whaddya mean? In case you forgot, it's _us vs. the Reds_! We can't just 'ask for help'!" Tucker argued.

"Yeah!" Church agreed. "And, plus, getting help means that we're weak!"

"Well, what if we got someone who _wasn't_ weak?" Church sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Knowing Caboose, it would take forever to get the idiot to understand.

"Okay, even if we did hire someone to help, who would we get?"

Caboose thought for a moment. "Maybe… a gun for hire?"

The two just stared at him and blinked. Tucker was still processing what Caboose just said. "A gun for hire? Those people that you can pay to kill other people?" He nodded.

"Isn't that what they do?" Tucker and Church looked at each other, and Church was getting frustrated.

"Listen, we are not hiring anybody for anything! I ain't gonna pay for nothing, and neither will you two!" Tucker went to Caboose's side and wrapped his arm around the young man's shoulders.

"…He's right. We need help; we can't just wait for the Reds to attack. If we get someone, this whole war will be over and we can move on with our lives."

Church's face was getting red. "No, you're _not_! We don't need help; we're fine! I don't wanna hear anymore of this, understand? Or _else_." He glared and walked away from them without another word. Caboose looked at Tucker.

"…We're going to get someone, won't we?" Tucker smirked.

"Of course we are. I'll try to hook us up."

"Yay! My idea was good?"

"Your idea was good, Caboose. Now, let's get started…"

* * *

"Okay, I think I found someone!" Tucker signaled for Caboose to come to him. He pointed to a name in an address book. He read it to Caboose.

_**Project Freelancer: a profit-run organization dedicated to helping your dirty work. Now available - "The Soldier" Tex - Will do any job for money.**_

"Dude, she sounds perfect!"

"What's the number?"

"Uh…" Tucker scanned the ad. "There! Call the number, Caboose!" Tucker thought to himself, _Hey, I hope this Tex is a girl~ I wonder how good she is? Well, in any case, it's bye-bye, Reds._


	2. Chapter 2

Texas. Most people would go to the state. Not people in the slums. Texas was associated with a young woman who's nickname is Tex. Of course, just like the state, this woman was a force to be reckoned with. Hot, unforgiving, cruel, harsh.

"The Soldier."

She was the perfect fit for this kinda job. But, as for now, she had her legs propped up on her desk as she leaned back in her chair. You know, for a company that has such dark jobs, they're rather formal to have offices and shit.

The window blinds next to Tex allowed a bit of sun to peek through and hit her body, making herself warm and even more comfy. She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes. Nothing was going on today, so what's the matter with a bit of sleep?

Just as she was drifting off…

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri–_

Tex, a little annoyed, picked up the phone next to her. She heard some muffled voices in the background before one came in loud and clear.

"Yes? Hello?" She moved away from the phone.

"I guess the guy never heard of volume control," she murmured to herself. "Who is this?"

"Ah, yes, you're there? Is this Project Freelancer?" The male voice was a little drawn out and stunted. Tex didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she already knew that this guy wasn't… _all there_. So, she tried to be more clear.

"Yes, this is Project Freelancer. What can I do for you?"

Saying that made a chill down her spine as always. This 'company' was full of guns for hires, mercenaries, thieves. Some could make people 'disappear', others were paid murderers. Tex did all those jobs and more if they paid her pretty, and just knowing that the call you picked up is from those who don't have the courage to do the dirty work themselves―it's a real thrill for Tex.

That's why she's the best in the business.

"Um, we would like our rival gang gone, please." There's something so morbid and funny in that sentence that she couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"What do you mean by 'gone'?"

"Gone. I mean, I think… we prefer them dead, but you can take 'gone' however you mean it." This poor boy sounded innocent and young, but yet he was discussing murder plans with the gal.

"Okay, I'll decide when I get there."

"Uh…" The boy presumably turned away from the phone to discuss something with the voice at the beginning of the call. "Our address is…" He told Tex.

"Okay, got it. Oh, and how much ya payin' me?" A pause and then more muffled discussion. Tex waited a moment before he was back.

"Okay, you're coming here, yes. And we will pay you when you get here. …Is that alright?" She smiled a bit.

"Yeah, it's fine. Thank you for calling."

Before hanging up, she heard, "Bye-bye, nice lady!"

Ah, gangs. Tex has never done business with one, but she has heard and seen enough things that go on in them. She sat back again in her chair, thinking, _How in the hell did that boy ever get himself into something like that?_ The thought dispersed as it doesn't matter to her―she just has to get rid of his rival gang and then it's a done deal.

Texas got up from her chair and put on her black helmet. It was so that nobody would notice and go after her. Of course, Tex thought it was dumb idea. She could take care of anyone who was after her, no prob. But, it was the only rule they had, so it's obeyed. Picking up the keys to her motorcycle, Tex left her office and was heading out to the address she was told.

_I wonder how this is gonna play out?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, it is a done deal!" Caboose shouted to Tucker as he hung up the phone.

"Somebody picked up?" he asked.

"Yep! She said that she'll be arriving here." Tucker gave a smile.

"So it's a girl! Oh, boy, I can't wait~!" he said, already thinking up lines and ways to get her in his bed.

"Yeah, she sounds nice." He waved Caboose off.

"That doesn't matter; as long as she gets rid of the Reds and gets in my pants, everything's fine."

* * *

Texas was nearing the address. As she got closer, the buildings and apartments became shoddier. It wasn't a big surprise that they looked like shit―in these kind of areas, you're lucky just to have someplace to live.

Finally, she stopped near an alley and got off her motorcycle with a click of heels on pavement. She loved that sound. Everyone would wear boots because they were comfortable and didn't make much noise―not Tex. She liked that the click of heels were like a warning sign that whoever she was targeting would get their shit fucked up.

That, and she had a reminder that the ass she was kicking would know that they were getting beat by a girl.

Entering the lobby of the apartment, some people immediately scrambled to find someplace safe. Others looked on, feeling an uneasy aura as "The Soldier" walked by. Texas grinned inside her helmet.

She approached the man behind a desk. "Hello. I'm looking for this apartment?" She told the number and the guy said the floor name as he cowered. "Thank you."

An elevator ride later and there she was. As she got out of the elevator and walked down the hall, she couldn't help but ask questions.

_What do these guys look like? How much will they pay me? What's with the guy on the phone? How much will they pay me?_

She was right in front of the door. She knocked twice. Inside, Tex could hear some mumbling and a bit of arguing. Tapping her foot, she waited until the door finally opened.

"Why, hello there~!" a man who wasn't the same one on the phone answered. He had a sly smile on his face and a seductive voice. "Welcome, welcome; come in."

He let her in and scanned Tex, focusing on her ass. Then, a kick to the face.

_**Wham!**_ Tex's heel went straight between his eyes. He went flying back and got slammed to the door as it closed.

Gripping his now bloody, broken, and bruised nose, he demanded in a nasal voice, "What the fuck was that for?! The hell's wrong with you?!"

Texas glared at him. "I should be asking you the same thing. You've only met me for a minute, don't even know my name, and you check me out and look at my ass? You'll learn from this or if I catch you doing anything like that anymore, I swear, I'll–"

"What's going on?"

The both of them looked at the young man who had a concerned look on his face.

"Caboose! You're not involved with this; get the he–"

"No." Tex's voice was cold, harsh, and demanding. Anybody who's smart would piss their pants if they heard it. But, then, she started to smile a bit in her helmet. _That voice._

"Your name's Caboose?" she asked him. Texas started to walk towards the boy.

"Uh, yes, that is my name." He then started to recognize her voice. "Hey, I know you! You're that nice lady!" he exclaimed.

"And you're the person who I spoke to on the phone, correct? Nice to meet you."

"Oh, no, the pleasure's all mine." Tucker stood up and wobbled a bit, still giving that classic smirk.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?"

"Nope. Not until you get acquainted with my bed." Tex just growled in disgust and turned back to Caboose.

"So, do ya wanna discuss what you want to do?"

"Um, sure, sounds good," Caboose said. "Oh, do you want the money, too?" he asked her.

_It's always a good time for money,_ Tex thought. "Sure."

"Okay…" He rummaged through his pockets. "Aha! Here you go, nice lady." Caboose handed her the money.

$1.50.

Texas started at him and then Tucker. "…Are you serious?"

"Hey, that's our money combined _plus_ what we could scrounge up! Be grateful we're even paying you," Tucker explained. Inside her helmet, Tex's jaw dropped.

"You are fucking serious."

"Dead."

In silent anger, she started to walk out the door… until a voice got her attention.

"What the hell's going on?!"


End file.
